A School Filled with Wolves
by Suiirenn
Summary: AU. Being socially awkward, Hyuga Hinata doesn't have what it takes to be the heiress of the Hyuga company. To change this, her father forces Hinata to attend Konoha Gakuen. What's worse then being forced to go to school you may ask? When the school is full of hungry wolves (a.k.a perverted men). And what's this mission her father assigns her? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 - Damn Father

Hey guys! So this is my first chapter of my first fic ever. Yeahhh I know, it's another High school fic, but it'll get interesting later on, trust me. I've wanted to upload it here for a while, but just haven't had the time till now. I'm just warning you, the first chapter is suckish. It's in present tense in only this chapter. The rest of the chapters are in past tense (there isn't a reason why)

Anyways, enough with my talking. I hope you enjoy!

*Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kishimoto-Sensei.*

*Credits to みくろ (id:3756640) for the lovely cover*

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Bold italics - sounds**_

* * *

"Hhuun?"A tired pair of lavender eyes slowly flickers open. _Is it morning already?_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEE-**_

With a smack of her hand against the cold surface of the clock, it quickly quiets down. The Hyuga heiress gradually gets out of bed, and trudges her way to her cleanly polished washroom. She lazily brushes her teeth, cleaning every inch of her mouth.

After freshening up, she goes to her closet. Everything in there is neatly arranged, making it easier to find her school uniform. She slips into her sailor top and zipped up her navy skirt that is not too long or too short.

_Hmm..should I wear this clip or this bow? I don't want to look too special on my first day of school, but then again I don't want to look plain. _With a sigh, she takes off the hair accessories and decides to just leave her raven coloured hair down and flowing.

Grabbing her bag, the 16 year old left her room and heads towards her kitchen. The dining table is isolated leaving only herself to eat her morning meal.

A maid comes walking in carrying a tray. "Lady Hinata, here is your breakfast." The maid carefully takes the bowl of soup off the tray and places it in front of her mistress. "Have a good meal Lady Hinata."The girl known as 'Hinata' nods her head in a 'thank you' kind of gesture. After bowing to her master, the maid leaves, leaving Hinata alone once again.

_Father and Hanabi must be off at a meeting. _She quietly ponders. The Hyuga family owns a business. Not just any business though, it is the second most high ranking company in the Country of being the Nara Corps. Being a cosmetics company, The Hyuga family own lots of stores that are scattered all across the country. Her father, unsurprisingly, is the boss of the place, and her younger sister just _seems_ to be the next in line for the company, so she joins her father in most of their meetings.

After finishing up her meal, the same maid comes in telling her the car is ready. "Lady Hinata, the car will not be there to pick you up today. Your stuff will be delivered to your dorm by tonight, so you may stay there from now on." The maid says in a kind way, ending with a smile. "I shall see you next time milady." Hinata nods once again, this time with a smile. Her chauffeur quickly shuts the door for the young Hyuga, and drives off to her new school, Konoha Gakuen.

She watched the cherry blossom trees as she passes by and sighed. The self conscious girl, sets her eyes down to her fingers and starts twiddling her fingers out of habit. _Oh no! Oh no! What should I do once I get there? How should I approach people? Hi, my name is Hinata, I like reading and writing. My hobby is gardening. No, no this won't do. _The driver looks back to see his mistress shaking her head in fret. "Lady Hinata, there's no need to worry, everything will just be fine. Breath in and out if it helps."Her driver sighs, thinking _She probably doesn't hear me right now._

And he was right. Much too into her thoughts, she doesn't even hear a word her driver was saying._ What if no one likes me? What if they think I'm a weirdo? AHHH! _She sighed once more, giving the air a very depressing feeling. _Why am I even doing this? I was fine being homeschooled. Damn father._

It had been well over a month since the first day of school, yet the Hyuga waited till now to attend. Well, technically not 'waited', it's more like being forced to attend.

The girl's facial expression changes from a worried look to a frown at the unwelcomed memory. It started off with Hiashi calmingly telling her to go. "It's been about a month since I've enrolled you into the school. When are you ready to finally go and attend?"

Her reply was a stuttered "I'm not".She didn't even get to finish her sentence when her father had abruptly yelled and almost slapped his daughter.

"THIS IS WHY I'M SENDING YOU TO SCHOOL! If you want to be the heir to my company, you must act like one, that includes being able to talk straight. Your stuttering is not welcome here, nor in my business! That's why Hanabi is going to take your place. Do you want her to take over the company that's supposed to be yours?! HUHH?"His oldest daughter quickly shook her head from side to side. She wanted to run the company that her deceased mother loved working in.

Now gaining back his composure, he once again said "Go to school then. I know you hate talking, but this will help you to succeed my business."

It wasn't that she hated talking; it was only because she was too shy to say anything to people. However she did not bother stating this to her father. It would start another problem to arise, so she just continued to listen to her father.

"I'm giving you this chance to do so. Overcome your stuttering and improve your social skills. Think of it as a mission. If you do not complete this mission by the end of your graduation, I will hand my business to Hanabi. Understood?" Hiashi raised his left eyebrow up. His eyes gave her a glare meaning to agree without any troubles.

She gave him a nod, and got up to leave. "Wait Hinata, one more thing. Your second mission is to-"

Her memory is cut short from her chauffeur nudging her shoulder. "Mistress, we've arrived at Konoha Gakuen." It takes Hinata a minute to process what he said. Her face pales into a lighter colour than it already was. _School…. School…WHEN DID I GET HERE?! Oh no. Should I just run? Get out of this car and start running to who knows where? Sounds like a good idea. Okay let's try it._

Hinata gets out of the car, and is about to flee until her eyes get caught on something. A black Ferrari dives past her. And if you looked at it closely, you could see Hiashi giving a threatening glare at her, almost saying "You ditch, you die."Hinata gulps and nods her head to her driver. With that done, she turns and leaves towards the dreaded place.

* * *

**Omg, It's horrible isn't it. In all honesty, I find this chapter not to my liking, mostly the part where Hinata talks to her father. I'll probably re-write it later on once I get the time. I've already written a few more chapters of this but I won't be uploading them yet, sorry!**

**Special thanks to both my beta readers and editors,**_Mad-dog13 & TheSilverKey13. _**Check out their stories (they're so much better than mine) when ya got the time.**

_**Tell me what ya think about it? Review pleasuu (and a fav/follow?).**_

**(p.s to my followers on tumblr who read this, thank you a ton, love ya guys!)**

**~Fred**


	2. Chapter 2 - Introductions First!

Hey guys! Freds back with a new chapter ^.^. I was very excited when receiving the notifs of gaining followers after 2 days. Heehee thank you very much for following, love ya lots! Special thanks to _Rose Tiger _for reviewing and being the first to follow, made my day a lot brighter.

*Credits to みくろ (id:3756640) for the lovely cover*

*Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kishimoto-sensei*

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Bold italics - sounds**_

* * *

Konoha Gakuen, a prodigious school, and the best academy the Fire Country can offer. Only the wealthy were to be admitted, unless under certain circumstances can get a scholar ship. The academy is separated into three sections; the elementary school division, middle school division, and the high school division. Each division filled up a floor, making the school have three very large floors. The school's population is almost 80% males since the school recently opening up to female students.

The academy is considered a boarding school. They have a small, newly built female dorm north-west from the school, and two male dorms on the opposite side. Children in the elementary division were to stay with their parents at home, and the middle school and high school students had a choice to stay at the academies dorms or to live at home. If a student wishes stay in the dorms, the student must have parent consent and is assigned to a room based on alphabetical order of the last names. They would have to share a room with another student their gender, to have more rooms available in case a transfer would come in or a student changing their mind to stay.

* * *

Every other student had already gone in to their class rooms a long time ago. Hinata had probably spent a good half hour standing in front of the school thinking whether or not she should go in, the another half hour flew by from just trying to find the office to receive her time schedule. The place was massive from the outside and from the inside. There were stairs at almost every corner you turned, and many doors that led to many different hallways. It was a bit too confusing and overwhelming for Hinata and only added to her stress level.

The secretary kindly telephoned her homeroom teacher to come in and escort her to her new class. Waiting for her teacher to come down, Hinata simply sat on one of the waiting room chairs. She started fiddling with her fingers once again, nervous about what type of teacher she'd get. _I hope he or she is nice. I can't stand teachers who randomly pick people to answer questions, or the ones who start yelling when you make the slightest mistake. I saw them in TV shows and they sound scary. I hope that doesn't happen to me.*sigh* I wish my old teacher was my homeroom teacher. She was nice young woman. _

A few pokes on the shoulder made the girl finally wake up from her thoughts. _Damn it! This is the second time this morning, I really got to stop spacing out. _She turned around to face a man in his early 30's. He had spiky silver hair and 2 different eye colours; one being a light brown but looked more like a red, and the other a very very dark colour, black. That wasn't the thing that surprised her though; it was that he was wearing a face mask to cover his mouth.

"You are Hyuga Hinata, am I correct? I hear you've been homeschooled for your whole life, so this is all a new experience for you. Well Hyuga-san, I welcome you to your first day of high school."He said.

Hinata cocked her head to the side. _He sure doesn't sound sick. Why does he wear that mask then?_

Thinking his student wanted his name in return for knowing hers with this gesture, he smiled and said "The name's Hatake Kakashi, teacher of 2-A, making me your homeroom teacher. Pleased to meet you." He gave out his hand to shake hers. Her hand trembled while shaking his hand. "Well then shall we head over to your new classroom? Your classmates are anticipating your arrival."She gave him a slow nod and followed her teacher to wherever the classroom was.

Once they arrived, he told her to wait outside until he called her name. The door slammed shut and it was just her in the hallway. Clenching her fist, the raven-haired girl waited in front of the wooden sliding door. The girl stood there in silence pondering in her thoughts once more. _How should I introduce myself? Hello my name is Hyuga Hinata…. What should I add after that? What should I do? What if I stutter or trip while walking in? What if no one hears me? Or even worse, what if I faint like I usually do in front of crowds? This is the worst day ever, how am I ever going to be able to face my classmates?_

Meanwhile in the classroom, Haruno Sakura sat in her seat and listened to her teacher talk about some transfer student that was coming in today. _It's almost the end of first period, why would a transfer student come in this late? _

"Class, the new student was supposed to come in on the first day like you all, but had some circumstances. Please don't ask her about it, alright?"With the sound of Kakashi saying "_**her**_" instead of a "_**him"**_ made the boys in the class hoot and howl. It's been awhile since another girl came in. There were 2 girls in this class so far, well technically one which was Sakura herself. The second girl never came to class, until now.

Slightly feeling relieved, Sakura gave out a sigh. _ The boys better cut me some slack with another girl around._ Some of the boys in her class would give her dirty looks. She could probably guess what was going on in their minds because of all the perverted magazines she found while on clean up duty. They would give her excuses to clean the classroom for them when it was their turn. Excuses like "My mom is gonna pick me up this afternoon for some mother and son time."Or, "I gotta take a very big shit and I can't hold it in for much longer. Cover for me kay?"They were obviously lying, probably going off to the arcade, or going back to their dorms to watch HD porn on their TV's.

Being a 'kind' soul like everyone thought she was, Sakura would always agree to their needs. It's not like she had anything to do afterschool anyways. In all honesty though, in her mind nothing would satisfy her more than smashing their faces into a wall… or something.

"Welcome Hyuga Hinata!"Her teacher stood there with his arms facing the door. Everyone, except Sakura, started to cheer, however no one came in. Kakashi cleared his throat and again repeated himself, "Hyuga Hinataa~" His voice slowly died down as he saw no one coming in to the room, he scratched his head awkwardly and laughed as though uncomfortable. The boys started to whisper and question on where the Hyuga was. Kakashi deciding to see where she was, left the room and found her at the side of the door, mumbling gibberish to herself.

Sakura could hear him saying encouraging words to her to come in the class room. A few minutes later a female raven-haired student came in, walking in a robotic sort of fashion. Ignoring how much the new student was sweating, Sakura analyzed Hinata`s looks; her hair was waist-length, straight and seemed to be combed quiet delicately. Her eyes were a light shade of purple, lavender. She wasn`t tall nor was she short, she was just the right size for a 16 year old. Her figure was hidden from the baggy top of her uniform, but Sakura could tell her bust was large. Sakura looked at the room before her, ticked off and disgusted. Her male classmates stared at the poor girl in numerous of ways; adoration, wonder, but most of all, lust.

Hinata turned to face her classmates. _Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? _ She thought to herself. Her eyes started to blur, making her unable to see all the men in her class, and the looks they were giving her. Some strands of her hair started to curl from the heat radiating from her cheeks. "M-mm-m-My-My-Na—me-i-is-" Without finishing off her introduction, she collapsed straight onto the floor.

"_Ah! Well she must of been really nervous__." _The pinkette thought, a bit shocked at the sudden collapse of her body.

The whole class stared at her and all thought the same thing, "_Did she just faint?" _

Hinata recovered fast. In just a minute she was back onto her feet, seeming to be used to it. She started bowing and bowing in an apologetic way, hundreds of times to the class and to her teacher. _Yep, worst day ever. _

Kakashi pointed to a seat in the back corner (**A/N: lol the main character's seat**), saying that it was hers. He didn't seem angry at the girl which made her relieved. She walked to the back of the class and sat in her assigned seat. She noticed a pink haired girl sitting right next to her and an empty desk in front of hers. The pinky turned around and waved to Hinata with a smile. Hinata smiled back, but was unsure if she should wave back.

With the teacher's back facing the wall, Sakura leaned over to her new classmate. "The name's Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you."She whispered, smiling cheekily, making sure no one else but Hinata heard.

A faint blush spread onto her face. Hinata looked down at her desk, and quickly nodded. _Maybe Haruno-san and I can be friends? That would be nice, having a friend._

* * *

Did I make any mistakes, do tell me. Like? Dislike? Follow and review please.

Heh heh. Naruto ain't here yet...Chapter 3 will be up next week (or maybe earlier, depends on my school work).

Kudos to _Mad-dog13 _& _TheSilverKey13 _for reading over it and being awesome editors. Wouldn't make it here if it weren't for you guys.

Till next week guys ~ Fred


	3. Chapter 3 - Lunch Time!

Hi ya! I was surprised to see that I have gained a lot more of followers just with chapter 2 out. Haha! I'm soo happy .

Thank kyu to everyone who followed and reviewed ^.^

_**Snowdoll18:**_Thank kyu very much. I'll try to write more in every chapter as it gets going. If you notice this chapter is about 150 words longer then the last. I know it's not much, but I try. Also with all the school work I have, and being a bit lazy (haha..sorry) it's hard to write and come up with things.

_**Black Birds Following Me:**_Thanks! And actually Hyuga is spelled numerous of ways (Hyuga, Hyuuga, or Hyūga). I just use 'Hyuga' just because I like it that way. Thanks anyways.

_**CharNinja LOL:**_Thanks for your input, I'll probably add that in later chapters because Hinata is just getting used to things at the moment.

*Credits to みくろ (id:3756640) for the lovely cover*

*Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kishimoto-sensei*

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Bold italics - sounds**_

* * *

First and second period soon flew by. Lunch followed, easily the best part of the day. Almost everyone in Hinata's class were hustling about; fighting to get through the door and down to the cafeteria to buy their oh so precious bread.

However Hinata stayed in her seat, staring at the large bento in front of her. Her maid had given her a bento box before she left that morning, saying to her mistress _"You should share this with the new friends you make today, Lady Hinata. Or if not then just think of it as a farewell gift from the chef and I."_

The bento box was huge. It had 5 boxes stacked on to one another, all being filled with all sorts of nutritious food. _How on earth will I finish all this? _The teenage girl thought to herself, partly amazed that they had cooked that much, partly horrified that she had to carry this around. People would think she was going to eat it on her own.

The unoccupied chair in front of her screeched against the floor as it was being moved from its place, by someone. A pair of green eyes stared at the Hyuga's lavender ones. _Haruno-san!_

"That looks like a very big lunch to me, Hinata-chan. Will you be able to finish it?"The pink haired girl said in an amused tone.

Hinata shook her head from left to right, her hair also shaking along with her. Her hand shifted a pair of chopsticks to Sakura. She also handed her one of the many layers of boxes filled with delicious food. "Eh? You sure? Well thanks Hinata-chan." Sakura gladly accepted both.

Hinata watched as her classmate ate the homemade food. "Yumm!_ *__**Munch***_This is really good, thanks again. I didn't have any _*__**Gobble Gobble***_money to buy anything from the cafeteria, and I didn't have_ *__**Munch munch***_time to prepare a lunch. I had to tend to someone else's needs." The green-eyed girl said with food in her mouth.

A small smile formed onto Hinata's face, but it quickly faded. _Wait! Shouldn't this be the time to say something? Start a conversation? What should I say here. 'Thank you! The chef prepared this especially for me.' No, I sound like a stuck up, rich hag. Maybe just saying 'thanks' will be enough, but what else do I have to say after?_

_**BANG!**_

A girl looking like their age, came charging through the door, interrupting the thoughts that passed through Hinata's head. "SAKURA!" The long haired blonde looked angered. She came stomping through the room, making the floor shake a bit. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

Hinata, shuffled away from the oncoming, raging, teenage girl.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry." Sakura waved her off, obviously not caring. The only thing she seemed to notice was the food set in front of her.

"FO-FORGOT?! WHATS WITH THAT HALF-ASSED ANSWER BILLBOARD-BROW?!" The teen yelled.

Hinata silently giggled to herself._ "Her face is starting to get redder by the second, like an angered boar._"

_**BANG! (A/N: lol I cant come up with other sounds.)**_

Hinata jumped at the sudden bang that came from Sakura slamming her lunch box onto Hinata's desk. Her new friend seemed ticked off at what the blonde said. Hinata noted to never ever call Sakura a 'Billboard Brow'.

"Whaddya say _Ino-piggg?_" The pink haired girl said, empathizing on the last word. The once peaceful room, felt like it had warmed up a couple of degrees in the last few minutes. The two girls started their regular 'friend' bickering, bad mouthing each other and threatening. Not, knowing what to do in this situation, Hinata went into another long thought of hers.

_What should I do? This hasn't ever happened to me before. My old teacher never taught me what to do in this situation. Should I stop them? Should I not? Gahh!School's giving me a headache. _Deciding to stop them, Hinata started waving her hands up and about at the bickering friends. "Ah, ahno..Ha-Haa-Haruno-sa-an…" The raven-haired girl stammered. "Ahno..I-think yo-you shouldn't f-figh-fight in here."

Ino turned around, finally noticing the other presence. Sakura did the same, gasping at the sound of Hinata's voice.

"YOU FINALLY TALKED!" Sakura shouted in glee. She moved away from Ino and practically jumped at the shy Hyuga. "Wah! You're talking to me! I thought you didn't like me or something."

A small blush crept up the quiet girl's face. She shook her head and her hands in a typical anime 'no' manner. _I never thought she'd think that. I just don't know what to say is all._

Ino tapped on the excited girl's shoulder. "Is she new? Never seen her here before" she said, shrugging her shoulder towards Hinata.

"Yeah! You know the other girl that was supposed to be in my class, this here is her, Hyuga Hinata. Hinata-chan, this is my best friend, Yamanaka Ino. We usually get into fights for the stupidest reasons. Haha! Sorry about that." Her hand rumpled through her pink locks.

Hinata nodded her head twice before restating Sakura's words in her head. _Best friends? Does that mean I didn't have to butt in their 'fight'? Ahhh! So embarrassing._ She touched her cheeks and could feel the heat radiating off. _I must be blushing hard right now. I bet I look like a ripe tomato. _

"Like Sakura said, I'm Yamanaka Ino, from the class right next to yours, Class 2-B. Well it's nice to meet you, Hyugaaa..." Ino said, trailing off her words. "WAIT! A HYUGA?! YOU'RE A HYUGA?!"

The startled Hyuga hesitantly nodded. _WHY IS SHE ALL OF A SUDDEN YELLING?_ Her face began to sweat.

"OMG! OMG! I'm meeting one up in person! Your family owns a cosmetics company called Byakugan, right?!" Ino practically squealed. "OMG! I have all your products. They're all so luscious so I couldn't help buying of them all." The Yamanaka female chuckled at the last part.

She waited a moment to comprehend what Ino said. _Gee, this girl can talk real fast. _Hinata nodded her head once more, agreeing to the question Ino had asked. Now, without Sakura's and Ino's little fight, Hinata examined the new girl standing in front of her. Tall, very long and gorgeous legs, and a slim figure with elegant curves. Her long, platinum blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail, reaching right below her waist. Her bangs were shifted to the right of her face, covering her teal, upturned eyes.

A low groan came from the irritated girl next to Ino. "Don't mind her Hinata-chan. She gets like this whenever she's excited. Oh! Wait! Did you just call me 'Haruno-san'? No need for politeness, just call me Sakura."

"You can just call me Ino too then!" The platinum blonde shouted in.

Hinata nodded bashfully at the two friends."Th-thhe-thenn- Sa-Sa-akura-san, In-Ino-san."

"Stop with the 'san', it's making us feel old. We're all friends here aren't we?" Sakura sweetly stated. Ino vigorously nodded her head, agreeing.

The heiress' face grew instantly red from the sudden fact. _Friends, huh? "_Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." She whispered to herself, smiling in the end.

Ino, hearing her quiet friends voice gasped. " SAKURA! She just said our names without stuttering!"

"EHH?! REALLY? Ino give me your ears! I need to hear for myself!"

"Hey, hey is that her, the new girl?" A loud whisper came from outside the classroom door, ruining the happy mood the girls were given. "No way! She's a beauty like everyone says."

"Shh! Kiba you should not talk too loud, they will hear us." Came a lower voice.

As if on cue, Ino turned around, spotting the three men looking through class 2-A's door frame, followed by Sakura then Hinata. "Oi! Ino, are they from your class?" Sakura whispered into her friends ear.

Ino shook her head. "Nope, haven't seen them in my class. They're probably from 2-C." She whispered back.

"Do ya think they noticed us?" The other voice rang.

"Whoa man, look at those huge orbs." He said with a lecherous smirk, ignoring his friends. "They must be like a C-cup, no-no, D maybe! If only she didn't wear such a baggy uniform, then I'll be able to know. Then again if I touched them, I'll be able to find out. Heh..heh..heh, I wonder if they'll fi – Ouch!" He looked at the piece of carrot thrown at his head and was about to yell at whoever it was, but tensed up in fear as he saw what came his way. An angry gorilla like female could be seen, stomping her way towards him.

"Well then we're off!"

"Farewell Kiba." His two friends dashed away from the furious pink haired gorilla.

"Oi! Shino, Kankuro, wait up!" Kiba cried. Sakura grabbed the collar of his uniform, stopping him from escaping the rage that filled her.

"Whaddya say, Fucktard!" Sakura spat. The poor teen in her arms tensed at the grip she held. "I dare you say that again, you perverted shit!"

Hinata looked as dumbfounded as her other classmates that were in the room. None of them were expecting the flower of the class to be spewing out swear words, let alone threatening a stranger. The air around Sakura seemed to darken, and her eyes blazed like a fired up dragon.

Ino gave a sigh, but smiled at the site. "So she finally cracked." She crossed her arms and turned to the stunned female behind her. "You see, this is her….real personality. Surprised?"

Hinata nodded.

"You fucking bastard. Don't," _**Slap! **_"look," _**Slap! **_"at Hinata-chan," _**Slap! **_"that," _**Slap! **_"way!" She yelled while smacking him repeatedly.

"Sakura, that's enough! I think he's had enough cheek slapping for the day." Ino chimed in.

"Ah! Got carried away there, sorry…." Her eyes seemed to lose it's fire, and were replaced with her original emerald-green eyes. The boy didn't look anything like how he was in the beginning; he had big puffy cheeks that were now redder than the tattoos he wore. Sakura let go her firm grasp on his collar and literally threw him out of the classroom. She closed the sliding door behind her, and glared at everyone who witnessed the scene (except Hinata & Ino). "_You dare tell anybody, you fucking die." _It assumed to be saying.

Turning to her friends, she smiled and chuckled shyly. "So…shall we finish eating lunch?"

* * *

So how was it? Any mistakes? I found the ending with Kiba was a bit bad, fixed it a few times, but i'm still not happy with it.

Anyways, Follow & Review~

Thanks to _**Mad-dog13**_for editing it (yet you took so long to send it back -.-) **  
**

Not sure when the next chapter will be finished, but I'll upload it sometime next month. (heehee my birthday is in one week ^.^ I'm excited)


	4. Chapter 4 - Renovations & Surprises

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter~ Did you miss me? Sorry it took so long (its been like 3 weeks, but that's a long time to me). School works been pilling. This chapter is the longest I've written so far, so I hope you like. Heheehee thank kyu to all that followed/ favourited/ reviewed. You guys make me want to update faster ^.^

Anyways enjoy reading

*Credits to みくろ (id:3756640) for the cover*

*Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kishimoto-sensei*

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Bold italics - sounds**_

* * *

School had ended that day. Hinata was tired from all the commotion. The rest of her lunch period ended up being stampeded with perverted questions from the classmates that returned from the cafe. Luckily, Ino and Sakura were there to handle the hungry wolves. Sakura was carful with her emotions this time, and Ino made sure she didn't burst out in flames.

The peace didn't last for long though. During last period, a small group of her classmates tried to peek under her skirt. It was gym period, and Hinata hadn't received her gym uniform yet. Her teacher, Gai-Sensei, requested her to sit on the stair steps while everyone else ran laps. Hinata didn't notice a snip of her panty showing until Sakura hinted it out while jogging past her.

Embarrassed, Hinata got up and stood for the rest of the period. Usually gym wasn't supposed to be co-ed in typical schools, but since Konoha Gakuen was recently opened to females it lacked the amount of girls to form one class.

The three girls walked off to their one and only dormitory. Ino had run off to here room and would soon later catch up with her friends after she got ready. And now, Hinata stared at the mess in front of her. Clothes were flung across the room – shirts, pants, and a few bras were sprawled on the floor. Garbage and rotten food littered the room, and books were shoved under the bed. Anyone who'd step into the room would probably never guess that it belonged to a certain pink haired girl who cleaned the classroom spotless.

_Sakura seems to….be hiding a lot of things about herself._

"Sorry for the mess, heh heh heh…." Sakura laughed with one hand behind her head. Rather than picking up the many objects on the floor, she decided to use her foot to kick the mess around, she made a pathway leading to the other side of the room. It was hidden behind a long, heavy sakura printed curtain.

"Well, this is your room, Hinata-chan. I'm sorry you had to share a room with a slob like me."

Hinata waved her head, as a sign to say that it wasn't a bother at all. She turned her head to her new living quarters once Sakura opened the curtains.

It was surprisingly cleaner; well-kept and there wasn't any garbage. Only a small layer of dust covered the place, but it was far better than the mess that cluttered her roommate's room. The walls were painted the same light blue as Sakura's, and the wood flooring was a pale shade of white. She noticed a small bed in the corner, two doors that led to a washroom and closet, and huge glass doors that led to the backyard of the dormitory.

Hinata peered through the glass; the back yard was enclosed by a tall hedge that stretched out about 6 meters, till the edge of the building. The grass outside was green and luscious, but looked as if they haven't been cut for a while. Weeds scattered the area, vibrant and untamed.

_I should really do something about this place. A few flowers grown here and there, would make it much more appealing. There should be a small garden over there in the corner that'll grow fruits and vegetables. Oh wait, will they even let me plant anything?_

"You're free to do anything with the backyard. I'm sure the land lady won't mind." Sakura said as if she read her mind. "As a matter of fact, I think it'll do Ayame-san a great favor. She's been too busy lately and as you can see, neglecting the backyard.

"T-th-th-thank y-you."

"Sakura, I'm coming in!" A voice came from outside the door. In came a cheerful looking Ino holding a plastic bag filled with snacks.

She wore a pair of white, cotton rabbit slippers, along with her purple short shorts and her matching long sleepshirt.

"Ahhh! Sakura, you didn't clean your room yet. Geez! It's only been two months since we got here and look at this room. I feel so sorry for poor Hinata-chan who has to put up with your sloppiness day and night." Ino gave an agitated look at her friend as she walked through the messed up space and into Hinata's clean-ish room.

"I would clean if I had any motivation. Well actually, even if I had motivation I wouldn't do it; it's just too hectic. '_Troublesome'_ as Shikamaru would say. And what's the point if it'll get messy all over again?" Sakura replied, her voice hinting that she was complaining.

Ino rolled her eyes while Hinata stared at the bag in Ino's hand. "Ahno..wh-wha-what's in the bag?" Hinata mustered the courage to ask.

Ino's unamused face changed into a bright smile. "I brought some sweets, candies, and a few bags of chips. I thought that we could celebrate your incoming arrival and our new friendship that we made today."

"Ah, great idea Ino!" Sakura voiced. Her hands clapped together once in anticipation.

"Let's make it a sleep over!" Ino chimed.

Hinata smiled at the sidelines. _This is wonderful; a sleep over with just us girls. We could stay up late, pillow fights, telling secrets. Ahh, I've always wanted to do this._

"Oh, but wait….where would we sleep. Hinata's room is a bit…dusty, and I'm sure your room mate would get angry at us Ino, and well you know mine…"

"And that's why I tell you to clean it Sakura!"

"Oh just shut it Ino."

Just then a knock sounded from outside the door. A girl's voice came after. "Hinata-san, someone is here for you. May I open the door?"

"That must be Ayame-san." Sakura glanced at Hinata with a look that asked her if she should open it. "Yeah sure, it's unlocked." The pinkette answered after receiving the approval nod from Hinata.

A short, slender brunette came walking in the room with a man following behind. The lady wasn't old like Hinata thought she would be, she was fairly young, looking to be in her early twenties. A white bandanna was tied onto her head that matched her white apron.

Hinata gasped at the man beside her landlord. _Edmond! What's he doing here?_ The man known as Edmond stood tall and firm. He wore a black suit with white gloves. His black hair was slicked back by who knows how many jars of gel.

Another man walked into the room.

_Oh Kami, Bonquisha's here too._

Bonquisha wore the same attire as Edmond; black suit, white gloves, and black hair slicked back revealing their foreheads. However, he wore a monocle across his right eye, while Edmond wore none.

The two were butlers that served the Hyuga household, held a pile of boxes in hand. The two gave a struggling bow once they spotted their master. "Ojou-sama, we have brought your belongings like your father has asked of us. We are terribly sorry to have not been here earlier." Edmond stated.

Hinata violently shook her head, declining the apology he gave. _I'm the one that should be sorry. I totally forgot they were coming._

"Now if everyone would please step out of the room for a minute." Bonquisha added.

Without a word, the group of girls followed the orders of the butler. Ayame closed the door behind them and gave a smile to the three teens. They stood there in an awkward silence; not one dared to say a word until they started to hear noise from inside the dorm room.

"Ahno, Hinata-chan? What's all that racket?" Sakura questioned. Loud clanks, bangs, and other construction like sounds echoed out the room walls.

Hinata gave a tired huff and slapped her forehead not too hard. _Oh no. They're not doing what I think they're doing._

And in exactly the time Bonquisha told them to wait for, they were done. "Ojou-sama, we are quite finished. Now if you ladies would like to come in." Edmond opened the door wide open for them to walk in.

Once they did, they spotted Bonquisha standing in the middle of a room that didn't look anything as it did before.

"Wah! Look at this place." Ino exclaimed.

"What the hell happened to my room in the span of that one minute?"

Hinata and Ayame just chose to be quiet and stare at the new room before them. The pink sakura curtain was replaced with a velvet coloured, thick curtain. The flooring was kept the same however, the walls changed from a light blue to a sakura patterned wall. Sakura's room wasn't a mess anymore. The papers were cleaned and stacked in a pile, the books were put on a newly built shelf, and the clothes were folded neatly into the closet that resided in Sakura's room. In all, the room was spotless.

"Ojou-sama, this is your half of the room. I hope you approve of it." Bonquisha bowed and slowly opened the curtain. It revealed a stunning interior. It seemed to be a lot bigger than it last was. The walls were different from Sakura's, lavender in colour with gold trimmings at the top that looked like vines. On the ceiling, a small, crystal light hung from the middle of the place wasn't dusty anymore; it was cleanly polished. The mattress that was there before was replaced by a queen sized canopy bed. The curtains were slightly lighter than the lavender; almost looking like shade of white. A new dresser was added into the room, along with a small desk. On that desk lay a blue laptop and a few books.

"Gee, I sure am jealous." Ino said, nudging her elbow to the speechless Hyuga.

_**Ring ring!**_

"Hello? Yes, yes. We will be there shortly, Hiashi-sama." Edmond turned to Hinata and bowed, Bonquisha soon following behind after. "Ojou-sama, we shall be taking our leave. Hiashi-sama calls for us." The two butlers left the room with Ayame showing them the way. The only people still in the room were Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"Well that was…strange."

"Whatever my room is clean, and Hinata's is looking spiffy. That's all I care about now." Sakura stated, jumping onto Hinata's huge bed.

"Now that our room is clean, let's start the sleep over. Hinata-chan, you don't mind is using your bed to sleep on, nee? We can all fit."

Hinata gave them a nod and smiled. She hoped on the bed, joining the two, but got off a second later.

_Right, right. I must change my clothes. I can't wear my school uniform. _"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ahno…..I – I ne-need to change."

"Oh yea! I forgot to change. Thanks for reminding me." Sakura also got up from the bed, heading over to her side of the curtain. Ino just sat there, on the bed, staring at Hinata.

Hinata opened her closet. It revealed a huge shelf of clothes, folded and organized into categories. _Geez, those butlers can just go over the top sometimes. Let's see, my outgoing clothes are on the top shelf, dresses are over there, athletic clothing on the bottom shelf, shoes on the ground, and Ah ha! Pajama's right in the middle._

The raven-haired girl grabbed the first garment that lay on the pile of pajamas and headed into the washroom next door.

Meanwhile a bored, platinum blonde, got off from the bed. Ino snickered, thinking of the plan. She headed to the washroom door and quietly opened it. She crept up to her unsuspecting prey, and like a lion, pounced on her.

"Kyaaa~ I-Ino?!" Hinata screamed, her face completely red from blushing.

Ino uncontrolledly laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't help it. I was bored out there, waiting for you guys, so I decided to scare you."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Ino slowly calmed down. She opened her eyes to see a half-naked Hinata. "Wahh! You got a pretty nice figure Hinata-chan."

Being the shy person Hinata is, she used her arms to defend her well-endowed chest.

"Ino! Geez, one minute I'm gone and you're making a scene." A pouting Sakura walks into the room wearing a white tank and pink bottoms. "Sorry Hinata-chan. She walked into you changing I presume. Ino has a privacy problem. She likes to walk into people

naked. Hentai, wouldn't you say?"

"Whadid' ya say, Billboard-brow?" Ino snapped.

"Oh your ears not working right, _Ino-pig~" _Sakura mockingly said. Her arms crossed across her chest and her hips were tilted.

"Why you little—"

"Ahno…I need to change!" Hinata blurted out.

The two friends seemed to stop and remember that Hinata was in the room in her under garments. They walked out of the washroom without a word, and shut the door behind.

A couple of minutes later, Hinata came out of the little ladies room wearing a white, silk night gown. She found her friends talking about the male models in a fashion magazine that Sakura brought from her room. She walked her way to the bed and flopped down next to Sakura.

"Look at him though Sakura! Sai-sama looks so-so mysterious." Ino giggled, staring intently at the man in the old magazine she held.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her love-struck friend. "I've seen many mysterious looking guys in my life. Your 'Sai-sama' isn't all that special to me." Taking the magazine out of Ino's hand, she chucked it off to the side of the room. "Enough with this shit. Seen it too many times. Oh whoops! I'll pick that up tomorrow Hinata-chan."

Ino gave a glare at the pink female beside her, but it subsided into a curious look after Sakura asked a question. "Nee, Hinata-chan, why did you come now of all times? It's been well over a month since school started and I'm just wondering."

The Hyuga's eyes seemed to dim and her face tilted downwards.

"Ah! You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. It's not a big deal if you don't." Sakura one of her hands in front of her in a 'no' manner.

Hinata waved her head 'no'. "I – I will t-ell yo-u guys." She breathed in a heavy amount of air and exhaled. "Want me to tell you the whole story?" Her voice held no nervousness. For once Hinata didn't stutter. Sakura and Ino kept quiet as the room became serious.

"Okay, well….hmm..first off my father, Hyuga Hiashi, forced me to this school. I was happy being home schooled by my teacher, Kurenai-sensei. I hated coming into crowds, talking with people, and most of all speaking in front of many people. I would faint all the time in front of my father's co-workers because my lack of socialization. My father is strict and harsh to the bone, you see. He would yell at me for being a disgrace to the family. I used to be the heir to the company, but because I bring shame to his company, he sends my younger sister in place for me during meetings and parties. Not only that, Father tells who ever asks about me that I'm sick and unable to come. A liar he is. I heard that the elders in our business want me to become the successor to the Hyuga Company. They pushed him into handing the company to me. I, of course want to run my family's company and be a part of everything. It was my mom's dream to be a part of the Hyuga place, and now it's mine. Even though I was born and in this family, I still don't feel a connected to it. I feel excluded from everything because of this stupid shyness I have."

Tears fell down her cheeks from her frustration. She tried her best to wipe them, but they just kept on falling.

"Anyways, he decided to give me a chance; to come to this school and learn to socialize better. Of course I was thrilled to get a second chance, but fear overcame me. I kept on pondering on the thoughts of everyone; if they would judge me, or if I mess up, but most of all causing more problems for my father. That fear kept me from coming here until once again my father spoke to me. This time he gave me a task, two in fact. One was to overcome my fear of people, talk normally without fainting or stuttering. And the second was to –"

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"Time to sleep girls. It's a weeknight and Sakura you're on cooking duty tomorrow." Ayame called from outside the door, interrupting Hinata.

"Yeah!" Ino and Sakura yelled back. Once Ayame's footsteps faded away, Sakura quickly said, "What's the second one?"

"It's –"

_**BAM!**_

"I SAID SLEEP! NO MORE TALKING YOU HEAR ME?" Ayame barged in with her trusty ladle. She glared at the three girls until they were tucked in bed, then left once more.

"There goes our 'fun' sleepover. We didn't even get to eat the stuff I bought." Ino whispered.

"Shhh! You don't want her to come back in here and whack us on the head with her ladle." Sakura hissed back.

_I'd rather get hit by that then you Sakura. _Hinata thought. She lay there in the middle of her bed beside her two friends. _So far, this school is okay. I'm kind of glad that father sent me here. I got to meet people who accept me. _And with that, Hinata dozed off with a content smile on her tear stained face.

Hinata lazily headed to the washroom to do her business.

It was 3 am according to the clock. When Hinata came back, she noticed Ino taking most of the bed and Sakura falling out of the bed. She ignored it, too tired to move anyone. Instead she went to the large doors that led outside.

The light of the full moon outside shown through and Hinata couldn't help but be entranced. She opened the door and headed outside. The wind blew her hair and dress as she walked farther into the yard. She spotted something orange in the middle of the grass.

_A fox?_

The creature stared back at her with its dark eyes and just sat there, unmoving. Hinata rubbed her eyes, thinking as if she was dreaming. When she did open them back, nothing sat in the place that the fox once was. _I must be really tired to be seeing things. _She yawned and headed back inside.

Little did she know that the same fox hid inside the hedge, still watching her every move.

* * *

How did I make Hinata's back story? Well there's more to come later on...

If I made an error, please do tell me or if something doesn't make sense.

Guess what? Naruto is coming in the next chapter, so look forward to it (It'll probably be shorter than this one though)

Thank kyu very much my dear friend, _Mad-dog13 _for taking time out of your busy scheduled to edit this. Plus giving me the name Edmond. And another thank kyu to another one of my friends who gave Bonquisha his name (lol she calls her music teacher this).

~May contain spoilers about the Naruto Manga~

OMG BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THIS STORY! DID YA GUYS READ THE LATEST CHAPTER?! OH SHIZ MAN IT WAS AWESOME! SASUKE I LOVE YOU GAHHHH! I read it during school...in the library..not a good idea. My friends and I were squealing over him...like really loud. We sounded like ducks. And you can guess what happened. Everyone looked at us like "Da fuq just happened to those people". XD omg but I bet Kishi is gonna ruin my happiness again. OH AND DID YOU SEE THE NEWEST MANGA COVER FOR IT (volume 64)?! NARUHINAAA 3 3 This week has been like the best week ever...well except for the part where I slipped this morning like TWICE in front of my senpais, and that I had to do a presentation.

My kokoro can't stop. Sasuke, you my friend have just ruined Naruto's dream to bring you back to the village himself. OH WELL I LOVE YOU STILL


	5. Chapter 5 - The Meeting

Yo! Fred's back with a new chapter ;) And I have a surprise for you: A blond haired boy will make his appearance here (haha its not really a surprise, kinda told ya guys last chapter).

Oh and as some may notice I changed my pen name from "Vongola-Hime-01" to "Suiirenn".

*Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, except for plot and future OCs*

*Credits to みくろ (id:3756640) for the cover*

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Bold italics - sounds (Unless it says A/N)**_

* * *

"Hinata-chan!"

The quiet Hyuga turned away from the window she was looking out, and faced a smiling Sakura.

"Hai?" She said quizzically.

"It's time for gym. Are you coming?" Sakura asked. She was wearing her gym uniform; a plain white t-shirt, and blue track pants. Her long hair _**(A/N: I decided to keep her hair long…for now) **_was tied up with a red hair tie, and the blue track sweater that came along with her pants, was tied around her waist.

Hinata's pale eyes widened, seeming to forget that math class had ended and gym followed after. "Ah! I- I was spacing out and - and I guess I forgot."

"Mou~ (Geez) I'll be waiting outside. Don't be late or else Gai-sensei will make us do the impossible." She complained.

Hinata chuckled at the memory of her gym teacher trying to make his students run on their hands after a classmate named Takeshi was late for only 10 minutes. Most of the students ended up giving up half way through, with only their coach actually finishing the exercise alone in the end.

"Hai - Hai. I'll change as fast as I can." Hinata smiled at her friend. Sakura returned the smile then walked out the sliding door, leaving Hinata alone.

A month had passed since the arrival of the Hyuga heiress. After spending at least 24 hours with her new friends, she soon got used to them. As the days passed, Hinata was able to communicate much better to her friends and classmates. Although she would still stutter, she was getting better; minus the fainting she does when put on the spot.

Throughout her first month, Hinata received many confessions from the male students ranging from the freshmens to the seniors. Of course she turned them all down with the help of her friends. The talk of the school was all about her; her background, her money, and her three sizes were discussed a lot in the school. Sakura had jokingly commented that the boys were all just like girls; big gossipers that should really just put a lid on it.

Hinata got up from her seat and headed to the girls changing room with her gym uniform in hand. The place was not too large or too small. Lockers cascaded across the walls, and in the middle stood two large, wooden benches. In the corner of the room was a door that led to the female washroom.

She quickly removed the top of her uniform, then the bottom. She put on the blue track pants and zipped up the blue jacket over her white t-shirt without hast. She had specially ordered a larger size for her jacket because she hated the feeling of being watched by everyone due to her well-formed body. She threw her clothes in the closest locker and locked it, for if she didn`t someone would have stolen them, like they have in the past when she didn`t.

After tying up her shoe laces, Hinata ran out the door that led to the back of the school that contained almost everything for sports. There were three large fields, one for football and the others for soccer. On one side, there were sets of tennis courts, and basketball courts.

"Hinata-chan! Over here." The pinkette called.

Hinata headed towards the track where all her classmates were standing at and stood next to her friend. "Is Gai-sensei here yet?" She whispered.

Sakura shook her head making her pony tail move with it. "Nope. Look over there." Sakura pointed at the tallest tree in the area. Hinata strained her eyes to see her teacher climbing the tree like a hungry monkey would. "He's having another one of his stupid 'rivalry' matches with Kakashi-sensei. This time he challenged him with that tree as you can see. Whoever gets up there first wins."

Hinata nodded, understanding the concept. She noticed that Kakashi was at the bottom still, staring up at his friend, then going back to the book he was reading. Gai was working really hard to climb up the tree, while Kakashi didn't do anything at all. Gai finally reached the top of the tree, but climbed back down after seeing his rival on the ground. From a far, the class could see that their gym teacher was yelling at their homeroom teacher about him being too lazy.

After about five minutes, Gai returned to his class, while Kakashi went back inside the school. Their teacher sent them to do 5 laps around the track as a warm up, then after told them to start stretching.

"Hyuga-san!"

"H-hai, sensei?" She replied quickly. She stopped her jogging and walked to her teacher.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked and she nodded. "Thanks. Kay, so I want you to bring this back to Kakashi-sensei." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver cellular phone. "I forgot to give this back to him earlier, you see." He chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm busy later and won't have time. So, I'm counting on you."

"Ah..hai…" She replied, only this time without much enthusiasm. She took the phone out of his hands, bowed, then headed back into the large building.

_Kakashi-sensei should be in the classroom now._ Her eyes lingered around the hallways, still trying to remember where her classroom was in such a large school.

_Wow, Kakashi-sensei has such old tastes. This phone looks so…not new._ She stared at the small flip phone in her hand; petit, light, and rusty _**(A/N: Imagine a Sony Ericsson W710). **__Sensei sure is strange._

At last the raven-haired girl found the room she was looking for; Class 2-B. She opened the door, but to her dismay, her teacher wasn't there.

_Hmm? Not here, huh? He must be in his office. _She sighed and was about to leave her classroom, but her eye caught on something shiny near her desk. She walked over to her desk and crouched down. _What is this? _Her left hand picked up the small object and raised it high to inspect it.

_A ring? _It was small, and plastic, something you would find in a vending machine. At the tip was a red rhinestone, scratched and battered from how old it was.

_Why would a child's ring be in here? It must be Sakura's. I'll ask her later. _Hinata secured it in her jacket's pocket and got up to carry on with her business.

_**Crash!**_

The loud crash of the window resounded throughout the school, followed by a scream from the young lady. In a flash, Hinata was on the ground. Pieces of shards from the glass window grazed her cheek, and she felt some pressure on her body.

_He-avy._

She hesitantly opened one eye, and then the other to see what was on her. Her eyes squinted from the bright rays of the sun, and turned to glance at the person lying on her chest. It was a boy.

_Ehhh?! How did he – Where did he come from?! EHHH?!_

He moaned and got up, his right hand ruffling his blond hair, while his left still pinned down Hinata. Hinata stood still as a billboard, unsure of what to do. "Ita-ta-ta. That was a softer landing than I thought it would be." He said, still on the poor girl. He opened his eyes to reveal a pair of cerulean blue. "Ahno, who are you?" He questioned, finally noticing a girl beneath him.

However, she didn't reply. Her attention was elsewhere. _He's on me! An attractive boy is on me! What should I do? _ Her eyes became a blur and she whimpered due to the discomfort.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he inched his face closer to hers.

Her pale face instantly turned red from the little room that separated their faces. Unable to hold her embarrassment any longer, she did what anyone would expect her to do; faint.

"Oi-ii, don't die on me." Was the last thing she heard from the mysterious boy before darkness swallowed her up.

The boy was left with an unconscious stranger beneath him.

_Crap! Don't tell me I killed her. Did I hurt her that bad?_ He got up from his position and delicately picked her up bridal style. He put

one of his ears on her heart, listening to see if she was alive. Her heart beat was still there giving the boy a wave of relief.

_I should still bring her to the infirmary though. _He turned around, about to leave, when he saw the mess he created. The whole panel of the window he jumped through was smashed into smithereens. The glass was all over the place; the desks, chairs, and mostly on the floor.

_Aw shit! I'm going to get into trouble again. Well, I better scram before anyone finds me._

He held onto the fainted female close to his chest as he ran through the halls. He reached the infirmary only to find the nurse gone. The blond placed the sleeping Hyuga on one of the many beds, tucking her in as a bonus.

_Now, to patch her up before she wakes. _He went into the cupboards of the school nurse, and found some alcohol swabs and band aids. The boy headed back into the bed section and applied the alcohol cautiously on the cut on her cheek. Then, as a final touch, he stuck on the small band aid.

_Well, I guess that's all I've got to do. Time to head out. _He reopened the doorand was about to head out, until he saw three figures running to the classroom the two were in before.

"Did you hear that loud crash?" One said, asking his two friends.

"Hell yeah I did, who wouldn't?"

"Hurry up guys. Let's check it out. I bet everyone's there right now."

He quickly slid the door shut, pretending that he never saw anything. _Well then, I'll just stay here. That damn bastard. He'll pay for it later. _He gritted his teeth at the thought of his friend, Uchiha Sasuke. _I bet he's smiling at his piece of work by now. _His hand ran through his thick, spiky hair, as he made his way back to the bed.

"Oh did you just wake up?" He asked.

The raven-haired girl nodded while rubbing her eyes. He chuckled at the sight of her; her dark hair was a mess, and her lavender eyes were droopy. She looked around the place, confused as to where she was.

"You're in the school's infirmary, if you're wondering." His right hand reached up to his hair, scratching it a bit. Then he clapped his two hands together, slightly bowed, and closed one of his eyes. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. It wasn't intentional at all. Sorry! " He apologized suddenly, startling the female in bed.

"A-a-ahhno..i-it's alright." She said with her words tumbling over each other. "I'm fine so…" Her eyes widened as she got a closer look at him. "YOU'RE HURT!"

"Ehhhhh? I am?! WHOA! I AM!" He realized after looking at his reflection in the nearby mirror. His face was covered in small cuts, his regular day clothes were torn in a few places, and his arms and hands were bleeding massively. _No wonder my body felt sore. _

She got up, off the bed and got the remaining alcohol swabs and band aids from the small table next to her bed. "Sit and stay! Take off your shirt while you're at it." She ordered, then walked out the curtains into the nurse's cabinets.

She found what she was looking for and came back with tweezers. She worked diligently; taking out the small pieces of glass, disinfecting the cuts, and bandaging them up. In no time, she finished, but blushed heavily after thinking about how much she touched his body.

"Thanks! You saved me. If I walked into the boys dorm all bloodied, I would have been kicked out. Haha!" The boy said enthusiastically.

"A-a..no-no problem."

"AHH! You never replied to my question earlier; who are you? What's your name? I'm Namikaze Naruto –dattebayo!"

She slightly smiled. "Hyu-Hyuga Hinata." She said quieter than him.

"Ah, Hinata eh? So, you're the new girl aren't ya? Heard it all from the other guys." He said. Naruto got up and decided it was time to leave. "Well then, I got to go now. Nice meeting ya." He pulled on his shirt, and left Hinata alone in the room.

_Weird guy. Namikaze Naruto…where have I heard that name before? Hmm..oh whatever, I'll figure it out sooner or later._

Hinata walked out of the infirmary doors after tiding up the scraps of garbage (from the band aids and swabs) and redid the bed.

_Why did he even jump through the window though? I wonder._ _I felt like I was supposed to do something. _She slipped her hand into her pocket and felt the cold surface of her teacher's phone. _Ahhh! I forgot to bring sensei's phone back._

Her petite feet ran to her teacher's office and found him reading his book once more.

"Oh you came to bring my phone back? Thanks, but I don't need it. I told Gai that he could have it. I got a new one, see? I'll take it back to him, so you can just leave it here." The silver-haired teacher waved a brand new phone in her face.

She mentally face palmed and cursed her gym teacher for giving her all the trouble. "I-I'm sorry then." She sighed and was about to leave when her teacher called out to her.

"Hyuga-san, did you happen to get hurt from the window that broke."

"Eh?"

He pointed to the side of his face, indicating that there was something on hers.

_Hmm? What is he- _She touched her cheek to feel a small, smooth band aid stuck there. She smiled more to herself than her teacher, thinking of the new memory she made with Naruto. She nodded her head. _Well, that's what, I guess I could thank Gai-sensei for._

"Ah…ok. You can go now." He waved his hand, shooing her away.

His student left the room, back to gym class. He sighed and put his book down. _That stupid kid. Breaking one of my sacred windows, just before being coming back. Now, what should I tell Tsunade. She's going to kill me. _He shivered at the thought of what the school's principal would do. _I'll make sure he pays somehow._

* * *

So how'd you like it? Please leave a review on your thoughts or if you're confused. Thanks for reading. Review/Follow/Favourite onegai!

And btw I chose Namikaze as his last name for a reason. You'll see why later. Plus, A special black-haired boy will be appearing in the next chapter *wink wink*

~Fred

(P.s at the moment I'm writing another fic, but its gonna be a Fairy Tail one. Once I upload it, please read it .)


	6. Chapter 6 - Reunion

Yo! It's been a while eh? Sorry for the wait, school's been annoying and I've been sick. Anyways, I didn't anticipate that this chapter would be this long, haha..ha *clears throat*. I thought it was only going to be like 1K or something 'cause I had writers block.

Thanks everyone who followed/reviewed/ faved

Enjoy~

*Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kishimoto-sensei*

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Bold italics - sounds**_

* * *

_**Ring Ring Ring!**_

The sound of the alarm clock rang throughout the room. A hand came out of the bed's blanket and slammed it shut. A tired male got up from bed and headed towards the bathroom. He showered and brushed his teeth.

The male walked out of the washroom wearing his school uniform; a white collared shirt with a knitted grey vest over top. The sleeveless vest wrinkled near the bottom of his hips and covered a few centimeters of the beige pants he wore. He loosely tied on his red tie and tucked it under the V-neck vest and checked himself in the mirror. He tossed his black hair a little, making sure that the strands were all in the right place. _Perfect._

A snore was heard from the other side of his room. His roommate was sleeping while hugging his body pillow. Drool hung out from his mouth and he was slowly falling off the bed. He looked so peaceful and so unaware at what was to come. Sasuke decided to give the best wakeup call Naruto could ask for; a step on the face.

Naruto grunted as Sasuke's foot rubbed harder and harder into his face. His eyes shot open and looked up at the content grin plastered onto the Uchiha's face. "Sasuke-teme! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Well I couldn't just watch your goofy smile, now can I?" He smirked with his foot still on Naruto's face.

"Why you bastard!" His arm grabbed his friend's leg and pushed it away as hard as he could.

Sasuke fell and cursed. "Naru-" He was cut short as the bells of the school rang as loud and clear as a blasting trumpet. "Crap! We're late. Hurry up, dobe!" He said and ran into his side of the room to prepare his bag.

Naruto, on the other hand, was cursing while tossing on his uniform and brushing his teeth at the same time. His uniform was a tad bit different than his roommates; a beige vest this time with the school's label on the left side, just resting over his heart. He ran out the door in a rush with Sasuke trailing behind. He combed through his hair with his fingers while running and didn't bother putting on his tie. Well he never did, so it wasn't surprising.

He got to the kitchen of the dorm and spotted his landlord reading his newspaper at the table. Teuchi shoved a plate of two pieces of toasts without taking a glance at the two oncoming boys.

"We're late! We're late!" Naruto screamed. He grabbed one piece of the toast and gave the other to Sasuke. They stormed out the door and ran to the Academy without haste.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Haruno Sakura was sitting at her desk. Her books were laid across her desk, and she rested her head on her arm. She held her mechanical pencil in one hand, and twirled it about. Her eyes were lazily looking at her teacher, who was reading out of his book.

Period A was English; her worst subject out of all. She wasn't bad in it at all; in fact she was the best in the class, but the mark she had was lower than all the other mark she received in her other classes.

Her eyes slowly made its way closed. The pencil she was holding fell out of her grasp and fell quietly onto her books. Hinata stared at her friend, thinking whether or not to wake her up. Last night, her friend was up later than usual. Ayame gave her permission to stay up that night only because Sakura was the class president. She was working on planning for the trip their class was soon going to be going on.

As the class representative, it was her duty to find a place to go that everyone would enjoy, and make the schedule on what to do. She was researching for a place last night. It was until 3AM till she decided to wrap things up and head off into bed.

Finally making up her mind, Hinata decided to leave her alone. She rested her chin on her hand and turned her attention to the window. The glass was still broken which surprised many students that morning. Instead of glass there, for the moment the teachers decided to cover the big hole with a black plastic garbage bag until they hired someone to fix it. The warm air blew against the bag, making it slightly flutter.

Bored as much as everyone else in the room, she grabbed her mechanical pencil and poked a small hole in it. She made a few more till the holes made a picture; a smiley face.

Her attention drifted off from the real world, and once again, she was lost in her thoughts. _I wonder what happened to him after yesterday. Hmm..Ino said he's a student here. I wonder what class he's in._

All her thoughts were about the mysterious blond. Even the night before, she was thinking about him. The memory would keep replaying itself; the way he came out of nowhere and landed on her, the way he looked without his shirt on, and mostly the feeling of touching him.

She blushed right there and then. Her head violently shook from side to side, trying to wave off the perverted thoughts running through her head. To take her mind off of him (sorta), she thought of what happened the night before when she had told her friends about the surprising event that happened to her.

_**Flashback:**_

"What happened to your cheek Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" Ino said, worried about why her friend's beautiful face was scratched. The platinum blonde had just come back to the dorms from club activities so she didn't walk home with them. Ino had decided to pop into Sakura's and Hinata's room for no apparent reason.

Hinata reassured her that she was fine and explained to the both of them how it happened. Ino burst out in laughter. "Oh boy, that sounds so much like what would happen to the heroine of a shoujo manga." She wiped a tear from her eye and held her stomach.

Sakura sighed and held her forehead while shaking her head. "That's Naruto for you."

"Eh? You know Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan?" She looked up at her friend.

Ino arched one of her delicately trimmed eyebrows at Hinata. "Kun?" Hinata blushed and said no further.

Sakura sighed. "Sadly, yes. We're childhood friends; Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and I. Oh, you don't know Sasuke-kun yet, huh?" She received a 'no' and began talking again. "He also goes to our school. I'll introduce him to you when he comes back."

"You knew them ever since you were little? Why didn't I hear this till now?" Ino asked, arching one of her eyebrows up.

"You never asked. And it was before I moved and met you, Ino." Sakura said bluntly. Ino gave a pout as her reply.

"Ahno, what do you mean by 'when he comes back'?"

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto were expelled for a month. I think it was a week before you came here." Sakura clarified.

Hinata nodded her head, understanding her. Another question popped up in her head, and so she asked. "Why?"

"Hmm.." Sakura thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I asked them when I visited them the morning of your first day, but they said it was nothing." She stomped the ground angrily. " 'Nothing'? What bullshit. If it was nothing, why were they expelled? Why were they covered in wounds?" She asked more to herself than to anyone else. Her teeth gritted together and her hands turned to fists.

Hinata and Ino were at a loss for words and decided to stop talking about Sasuke and Naruto.

_**End of Flashback.**_

_**BAM! (A/N: oh boy, how I love that sound -.-)**_

The shy girl squeaked quietly from the sound of the loud thud of the sliding door. Sakura fell off her arm and woke up alarmingly. Her tired eyes turned to the direction of the sound. A blond boy and a dark haired boy stood at the door panting. Her pink eyebrows furrowed and her eyes stared at them with annoyance. She silently tsked. _You guys just had to wake me up._

"Kakashi _***pant***_ sensei, sorry we- _***pant***_ we're late." Naruto heaved between breaths.

His partner beside him pointed his thumb at him. "His _***pant* **_fault."

Naruto was too tired to argue back. Kakashi waved them in the classroom to take their seats like he couldn't care less whether they were late or not.

Hinata's eyes watched Naruto as he came in the classroom with a sheepish grin. _So he's in our class hmm. _Her lavender eyes followed his every move; the way he walked so soundlessly and in long strides. Realization hit her as he walked past the six rows, and came down her aisle.

_Don't tell me he's the one who sits in front of me. Oh no, he is. _She mentally eeped once he made eye contact with her. Her eyes quickly looked down on her desk and a small blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Let's get along Hinata." He cheerfully said as he sat down.

She nodded her head. She peeked a look at him and blushed a shade darker. Her delicate hands touched both her cheeks, trying to tone it down. _Geez Hinata! Get a grip of yourself. Why are you being like this?_ She asked herself. Taking another risk, she glanced up and saw his back. _This is going to be hard; staring at his body and knowing how it looks underneath. Ah! Bad Hinata! Don't be a pervert. _She gave a slight squish to her cheeks and slapped them lightly.

Kakashi mentally chuckled at the sight of his newest student being flustered. He once again, continued to read his boring book to the class.

Sakura watched from the sidelines and couldn't help but smile from the cuteness Hinata was giving off. She noted to tell this to Ino and to later tease her sheep-like friend about this. Her gaze turned away from Hinata and instead went to the person sitting in the

seat next to hers. She sighed at what she saw; a passed out chicken-haired teen, quickly dozing off.

"Mouu~ Sasuke at least sleep with some dignity." She huffed without anyone else hearing. She grabbed one of her large textbooks that she wasn't using, and placed it as a wall to cover him. A soft smile overcame her lips once more. She turned away from him and

gave a grim look; her teacher was still reading his pitiful book with no motivation at all.

_This is going to take forever._

"Ahh! Finally, lunch." Sakura said. "I thought I was going to die from Kakashi-sensei's English lesson and Iruka-sensei's lesson in the world's history (Period B)." She got up and stretched.

Hinata stood next to her desk. She nodded, agreeing at what her pink-haired friend said and turned slightly at Naruto. He was sitting at his desk, eating one of the school's specialty buns they sold in the cafe. Sasuke was next to him, leaning against the wall and sipping his milk. A few of her classmates, along with some other students who she didn't know, were talking to him. He chuckled at what they said, and threw in some jokes.

Sakura snickered when she saw the small glance Hinata took. "Hinata-chan, wanna talk to him?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Eh? No, no." Hinata blushed and waved her hands in front of her. She became quiet; her head was bent, making her bangs cover her face. Her fingers twiddled together and heat seemed to radiate from her.

"Are you sure about that? What if I come with you?" Sakura inquired, this time in a gentler tone. She cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms

Hinata raised her head and was about to decline again, but was stopped short. Sakura grabbed her hand and forced her to come along with her. "Naruto."

He looked away from his friends and swallowed the last piece of his bun. "Sakura-chan~" He said her name in a sing-song voice.

Beside him, Sasuke stopped drinking his milk, and raised his head higher when he saw their childhood friend walk up to him. He

raised an eyebrow up at the raven-haired girl hiding behind Sakura's arm, indicating to Sakura to introduce her.

"Hinata-chan, meet Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, this is Hyuga Hinata." She introduced. "And I know that you guys already met yesterday." She said towards Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata came out of her little hiding spot and bowed at the two men. "It's ni-nice to-to meet you."

"Un!" Naruto agreed and gave a quick nod.

Sasuke slightly bowed his head without a word, and then continued to sip his milk.

"Ah-Ahno…" Hinata began, and started fidgeting. "Th-thank you f-for th-this." She pointed at the little band aid on her cheek.

"It's no biggie. I would say the same to you. Thanks!" He gave his signature smile and copied her action; pointing at his face that was still covered in band aids.

She turned a shade darker, and went back behind her friend. Her eyes looked out from Sakura's shoulder, staring at Naruto.

_She's kind of… weird. _He thought to himself.

"Hehh…Hinata's talking to a guy. Well this is something you don't see every day." All eyes turned to the voice that came from the door way. A female walked into their classroom.

She wore brown glasses and the school's female uniform. Her hair was a unique colour of red; raspberry. And her eyes matched the same shade of red as her hair. She was tall and slender. The skirt of her uniform seemed to be shorter, revealing her nice, pale legs.

"Karin!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

After hearing Karin's name, Sasuke literally choked on his milk. He tried to scramble to a safer spot but found none. He decided to remain calm to think of a plan to escape the rabid fan girl. He thought quickly, and soon enough, he was hiding behind the crowd of guys that were talking to him and Naruto earlier.

"I was just looking for Sasuke-kun. Is he here today?" Karin said in a high pitched voice. Her eyes were twinkling and a drip of saliva was slipping out of her mouth.

Sakura sadly looked at Sasuke hiding behind the group of guys. _I feel so sorry for you, man._ Everyone in the room thought at once.

"No, he isn't. He decided not to come today." Sakura said.

"Oh, really." Karin's eyes stopped shining, and seemed to ignite into a flame. "That damn Suigetsu, telling me lies." She _Hmphed _and walked out the door. "AH! SUIGETSU, YOU FUCKING RETARD!" She screamed down the hall and chased the white-haired boy that was passing by, away. "WAIT UP!"

"It's safe now. You can come out." Takeshi, who was amongst the group said. "You owe us one."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll buy some pizza later to bring to the dorm."

A laughter broke out from the blond next to him. "Oh boy, haven't seen you that scared for a long time."

"Shut it!" He said with clenched teeth.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh along. She earned a glare from the Uchiha, but she ignored it. Hinata giggled. She had thought the boy was scary, but knowing that he was scared because of a girl made her change her views.

After ten minutes, the laughter and teasing died down. Instead, Sakura changed the subject to the window incident. "Naruto, were you the one who broke the window yesterday?"

"N-n-no no why would I be th-the one that di-did it? I was in my-my room then." Naruto fumbled out. He looked away from the group of people that were staring at him in curiosity. A little sweat droplet was seen sliding down the side of his face.

"Oh really now?" Sakura said with a false smile that would scare the crap out of anyone. Her fist grabbed the collar of his uniform and dragged him closer to her face. Her other hand was beneath his chin, ready to punch him if he told another lie. "Then what's with the band aids on your cheeks?" She thought about also including the story that Hinata had told her, but thought that it wasn't necessary.

Naruto gulped and waved his hands in front of her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I lied. I did do it. I'll explain, I'll explain."

"You better." Sakura let go of his collar and sort of tossed him back onto his chair.

Naruto fixed his uniform and began to talk. "It was all his fault!" He pointed his finger at the laid back guy next to him. "Sasuke started it!"

She raised an eyebrow up at him, and he sighed. "This dobe here was being annoying; bothering me about…never mind. So I decided play a little prank on him. I told him there was some special ingredient to make his ramen even better and that it was located on that tree over there." He pointed his finger out of the still intact glass window behind him, at the tall tree across the window that was broken. "I didn't think he would actually do it, but he climbed the damn tree. That's all I know, the rest of the story is with the idiot." He shrugged his shoulders. He went to sip his milk, but found there was none left. He sighed, annoyed that there wasn't anything to occupy himself with. The empty carton of milk flew high in the air and landed right in the recycling bin.

Sakura looked back at Naruto with a glare. "And how did you end up smashing the window?"

"Uh…well…I thought the window was open; since Kakashi-sensei usually leaves it open for some fresh air. I was going to grab something from my desk, and so I just..well..jumped in."

Sakura smacked her forehead and turned to Hinata. "Excuse him for his stupidity." He turned back to the idiot blond siting at his desk. She punched him right on the head, hard yet not as hard as to injure his skull or brain. "That's what you get!"

"Itaiyo, Sakura-chan!" He held onto his throbbing head and yelled that it hurt over and over again.

Hinata winced and felt sorry for him.

"Yo! Good to see you guys back." A new face walked in the room with another trailing behind. He had a smug smile sprawled across his face. His narrow brown eyes looked at the two boys near the window. His black hair was tied up neatly behind his head, and studded earrings pierced his ears. The boy was known for ranking first in the school exams and was the heir of the video gaming company, Nara Corporations.

Hinata knew him before she enrolled in the academy, but they weren't as close. When she went to parties she would often see him. He would be usually walking with his best friend, heading outside of the party room, saying something along the lines of the place being troublesome.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" Naruto exclaimed. Beside him Sasuke smirked when he saw the two lads.

The boy next to him was a plump and shorter teen than the tall Nara heir. Like Shikamaru, he wore studded earrings. His eyes were closed and his cheeks had a pair of red swirls. In his hand, he held onto a bag of chips, munching on them as fast as a pig.

They did their special man handshake and went off into their own world talking about what ever guys talked about.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her away from the group of guys. "Let's go to Ino's class."

Hinata nodded and followed her friend to the classroom next door.

"Excuse us, but is Ino here?" The pinkette yelled in class 2-A's room.

A petite girl walked up to her carrying a pile of books in her hand. Red glasses covered her doe blue eyes. Her hair was short; shoulder length, and was a dark shade of brown. "Yamanaka-san should be at her club practice."

"Ehh? She has club activities now? During lunch?" Sakura complained. "Oh whatever. Thanks Subame-san." She thanked the short female and headed back into her class.

"Th-thank you." Hinata bowed and followed her friend right after. "Ahno, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What club is Ino-chan in? She never told me." The shy girl spoke, walking side by side her louder friend.

"Ino's in the cheerleading squad. She's vice-captain actually.

"Hmm." Hinata nodded, understanding. She could imagine her optimistic friend wearing a cute cheerleading outfit and raising her pompoms in the air. "It sounds just like her to join the cheerleading team."

"Yep."

_**Ring Ring Ring!**_

The bell that signaled their lunch period rang throughout the school. Sakura gave out a low scowl, hating to go back and learn.

"Go back to your seats everyone." Yelled the tall teacher, Sarutobi Asuma. He slammed the his books down hard against the teacher's table, making everyone hurry up.

Hinata hustled back to her seat and got out her math textbook and her notebooks. _Hmph! Okay. It's time to learn Hinata! Don't you dare stare at him again, you hear me?_ Her conscious told her.

"Um..before we start the class.." Asuma began. He held a small piece of paper in one hand and read the contents. "Kakashi-sensei

requests me to call up Haruno Sakura to discuss the class trip. Haruno-san?"

"Yes, sensei." Sakura got up from her seat and headed to the front of the class with a sheet of paper. Asuma moved aside and stood at the back of the classroom. He cleared his throat indicating for her to talk and get it over with.

"So everyone, I've done some site searching for places to go to on our trip. And I've con-" She was stopped short from the loud sounds from the fist poundings on the desks, the deep hollers of joy, and the chattering going about from the guys. A tick mark seemed to appear on her head, and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and anger. _If only I could just punch them._

Another sound came from Asuma's throat making everyone stop in their tracks. They turned around to see a frightful scene; their math teacher glaring intently, seeming to say '_shut the fuck up retards, or I'll slit your throats with the pocket knife I have'. _The class grew silent, waiting for their class representative to say their next sentence.

Sakura mentally thanked her teacher for his help, and continued her sentence from earlier. "And I've concluded that the places that we can go to are either Sunakagure in the Country of Wind, or Kumogakure in the Country of Lightning. Now, where do you guys think we should go to out of the two?"

* * *

Teheehee did you like it? Please follow/fav/ review ^.^

I introduced a lot of characters didn't I? I didn't mean to do that, but stuff just happens when you write haha.

Thank you to _Mad-dog13 _for editing this story, love you lots me friend~

Till next time folks!

~Fred

oh and I think I made up a schedule for this story. I'll be updating this story atleast 2 or 3 times a month. Read my Fairy Tail one too, onegai?


	7. Chapter 7 - The Ring's Past

Hi ya, Fred is back! Heeheehee, it's been like what, 2 and a half months? Ah I'm soo sorry! . I was really busy during the first month I was gone, I was getting ready for exams and presentations and other school related shit. I actually finished this chapter last month, but for some unspeakable reasons I couldn't upload it. Then school finally ended and I thought that I would have plenty of time to write but well..laziness kicked in. I was also busy watching and finishing a ton of anime (I caught up to One Piece, YAY! *giggles like an insane maniac* Law-kun...3 3), ah and also playing some video games. But anyways I'm soo sorry for the late update, but it's the longest chapter so far, so I'm hoping it'll please you guys.

_**Evej Hina: **'Itaiyo' just means 'Ouch' or 'Ow' heehee late reply, so sorry._

Please read and enjoy!

*Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the great Kishimoto-sensei*

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Bold italics - sounds**_

* * *

"I didn't think they'd choose Suna over Kumo." Sakura sighed. She was sitting on the grass on the soccer field. Ino and Hinata sat beside her.

"What's so good about Kumo?" Ino asked.

"Oh right, you aren't in our class." Sakura gave out another tired sigh. "While I was searching over the net, I found this really nice hot spring resort in Kumo. I wanted to go there; the price is cheaper than the local hot springs here."

"And so…why don't you want to go to Suna? You're the one that chose the places." Ino asked again, a little annoyed at her friend.

Sakura tapped Hinata's leg, and then stretched out her body on the soft grass beneath them. "You explain."

"Sakura-chan said that in Suna there's this beach which is really surprising if you think about it. Suna is filled with sand, and a random body of water is just strange, don't you think? There's this legend about the place; if two people were to meet under the purple tree that's located in the middle of the beach waters, then they would be fated to be together forever. And it's true; many couples got together and live happily because of that beach. It's like a magical place that came right out of a fairy tale!" Hinata said excitedly.

Ino looked at her friend with sparkling eyes. "Wahh! How romantic." She squealed with hands clasped together beside her cheek. "And why doesn't this lucky piece of shit want to go there? I'd rather go to this place than some hot spring." Ino's eyes reverted into her usual green eyes, and squinted at her resting friend. She poked her finger into Sakura's fair cheeks lightly.

"She said the sun would burn her skin." Hinata stated.

"Heeehhh, burn her skin eh?" She gave a smile, but her actions told her that she was mad at her friend. She dug her finger more into Sakura's flesh, but not too hard as to harm her skin.

"Itai! And you're the one saying that?" Sakura glared.

Ino was known to be always worrying about her complexion and her appearance. She would always come home from shopping with some new cosmetics. "I'd go through just a day of the sun if it was to find my one true love!"

"Yeah yeah, just go back to practice. Your captain is calling for you." She pushed her friend lightly at the other cheer leaders that were practicing a few meters away from them.

Ino invited her friends to watch her practice after she heard from Subame that they were looking for her. School ended an hour ago, and the team was still practicing. Sakura wasn't interested in coming to watch Ino, but Hinata wanted to go. It would be lonely for Hinata, so Sakura just tagged along for the ride.

After Ino left, Sakura went back to her rest position and closed her eyes. It was quiet between the two, and Hinata for once wasn't worried over on what to say. The silent wind blew through the air. The only sound that was made was from the happy cheers coming from the cheer squad and the rustling of the leaves. The sun was setting

A gentle smile was placed on Hinata's lips. In her head, she silently composed a letter to her deceased mother. _I'm happy that I came to this school, mother. I've met such nice people here, and the days I spend here are much more exciting than at home. I can speak better now, and I'm positive that after two more years, I would speak without hesitations and fainting won't be a problem anymore. Father would then accept me, but…there's still the second objective. _She blushed a little._ I haven't found him yet. _

"Hinata-chan," Sakura began.

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts, and turned her attention to Sakura.

"Be careful when we go to Suna. Most of the guys voted to go there 'cause of the swim suits. And, I haven't told anyone this yet, but all the second years will be going. After I handed in our trip form to the student council and told them about Suna, all the other class presidents all of a sudden wanted to go there. This means that there would be a lot of guys." She warned.

"Alright, thanks for telling me." Hinata thanked. She gulped, imagining all the stares she would get, and the constant pestering to go to the purple tree. She mentally reminded herself to bring a sweater to cover herself with.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Ino yelled across the field. She waved her hand signaling Hinata to come over.

She hesitantly looked from Ino to Sakura. "Ano.."

"I'll be sleeping here." Sakura said waving her off, "Go ahead and talk to Piggy, I'll be fine."

"Wanna try some cheerleading?" Ino asked as Hinata walked to their group.

She vigorously shook her head from side to side, and waved her hands in front of her chest. "No-no! I'm not flexible; I can't do cartwheels or flips. I'm alright with just watching. Thanks for the offer though."

"Eh? Are you sure? We can teach you the simple basic moves. It doesn't require much. C'mon, it's fun!" Ino pushed her friend into the group of girls. They also said encouraging and persuading words to the Hyuga. Her protests were ignored or turned down. She was like a poor little lamb, forced to do what they wanted her to do.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto excitedly said. "Perhaps, you were waiting for me? Eheeheehee." He giggled by himself.

He, Sasuke, and Kiba were walking back to the dorms until pink hair caught Naruto's attention.

Sakura was sleeping underneath one of the many trees that trailed the pathway. One eye opened, then the other. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and Kiba, what are you guys doing here?" She yawned. Her green eyes looked up at the three men standing above her.

After the second encounter with Kiba, Sakura ended up hurting him once more for an apology to Hinata and herself. He was cocky at first, saying that he didn't know what they were talking about. But after a few awful hits from Sakura, he got onto his knees and apologized. They were fairly on good terms now, well better than they were before.

"Sasuke and I were called down to the office. Baa-chan wanted us to see her. On our way out we stumbled upon Kiba, now we're just heading back home." Naruto answered.

She nodded her head, probably guessing why Tsunade wanted to see them. "Anyways, Kiba can you tell your class president that-"

Naruto turned away from his friends as his attention went to somewhere else. Farther down the field, he saw about fifteen girls cheering. Among the group, he noticed Sakura's friend, Ino. He wasn't close to her, but could tell that she was a nice person. His eyes darted to the raven-haired girl in front of Ino. She was trying her best to copy the moves Ino and some of the girls were showing her. She would scrunch her nose and a little pout would form when she found a move troubling to do. He gave a soft chuckle, finding it amusing. A gust of wind came flying by, making her skirt float upwards. He caught a glimpse of her lavender underwear before she quickly held back down the back of her skirt.

He used his arm to cover up the tint of red that appeared on his cheeks. He turned back around to see a pissed Sakura glaring at him.

"You saw that didn't you?"

"Eh?! Wha-what are you talking about Sa-Sakura-chan?" He stuttered out. Fear overwhelmed him as he saw the incoming punch to his gut. He could see Sasuke and Kiba snickering just before his soul was sent out of his body.

The sound made the cheerleading team stop what they were doing and look towards Sakura's direction. All they saw was a hesitantly laughing Sakura, and two boys poking their fingers into the cheeks of a fainted man.

Ino's team captain ended the practice five minutes after.

"Is he…okay?" Ino questionably asked.

Hinata stood beside Sakura and was stared at the boy confused. _Did he perhaps…see it?_ Her face grew tomato red. She cupped her cheeks and turned away.

"He's fine. Don't worry about him." Sakura said, waving off the unconscious boy beneath her feet. "Anyways, shall we get-"

"NARUTO-KUN!" Came a loud voice. A blur of green flew by. "One thousand years of death!" The boy clapped his hands together and inserted his index and middle fingers into Naruto's bottom. "Wake up!"

"ITAII!" Naruto awoke from his unconscious state to meet a painful feeling from his butt. He grabbed his ass and tried to sooth the pain by rubbing his hands against them. "Geez, third time I've been hurt today. What the fuck was that for, Lee?!"

A taller boy stood before them with a pout. "I'm sorry, you were asleep and I just wanted to wake you up." He wore the same male uniform except with a green vest on instead. His hair was a typical Asian bowl-cut. His bangs were cut just above his rather bushy eyebrows.

"Well you didn't need to do that! And I wasn't asleep." He looked at Rock Lee with a glare. "You needed something?" He tried his best to get up, wincing from the aching feeling in his rear end.

Lee's pout turned into smile, but faded away once he thought about what he was going to say. "I forgot."

Naruto did a face plant but recovered quickly. "Are you serious, Bushy brows?"

He nodded his head. He turned away from the annoyed blond and focused on the beautiful female in front of him. His smile broadened, making his pearly whites shine. He gave a wink and a thumbs up at the only pinkette there. "Sakura-chan, my, you look splendid today as well." He blew a kiss her way, which she hastily dodged.

"L-lee-senpai…."Her eye twitched while she tried to smile. "It's nice to see you again."

Hinata looked curiously at Lee. "Who's he?" She whispered in Ino's ear.

"Ah, Rock Lee, our senpai. On the first day of school, out of nowhere Lee confessed his love for her. She straight forwardly rejected him. Before you came, he would pester Sakura whenever he saw her, but he went off somewhere and we haven't seen him till now." Ino whispered back. "I think he went off to train under a waterfall. That's what I heard."

"Sh-shall we get going now?" Sakura turned to her friends while trying to get away from Lee. He was trying to stand next to Sakura by creeping closer to her.

"Ah, s-sure." Hinata replied. Her eyes dodged the glance of the blond boy.

"Bye bye, Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled.

Sakura sighed. "Bye Lee-senpai."

"Wait Sakura." This time it was Sasuke.

He walked over to the leaving group of girls. His hand delicately touched her long pink hair. She tensed up. Her cheeks turned a faint pink but he didn't notice. Instead, his attention was towards the white chewed up gum in her hair. It was tangled quite excessively in her hair. There were some green strands mixed in, most likely being grass.

"EHHHH?! NANI?! MY HAIR!" She screamed. "Ino, do you know if you can fix this?" She wailed.

Kiba and Naruto were dying out of laughter and Lee was trying his best to hold it in.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" She yelled. Her face was red with embarrassment and tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

They stopped and looked at her for a few seconds, then continued their fit of laughter.

"Lemme see." Ino indicated for Sasuke to move away using the back of her hand. He went back to his group of friends. His serious face fell as he suddenly started snickering behind her back.

"Umm…hate to say it but…I don't think I could help." Ino helplessly said.

"So, I've got no choice but to cut it?" She sniffled.

Ino nodded. "Afraid so."

Hinata sat on the cover of the toilet, watching Ino snipping away Sakura's pink hair. She watched as the pieces of hair fell to the ground of their washroom floor.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Sakura complained. She sat on a stool in front of the huge mirror while the blonde female hovered over her head. Her hands hid her eyes from the reflection in the mirror. She didn't want to see the beautiful long hair that she cherished, gone.

"Well that's what you get for sleeping on the ground."

"Shud'up Ino." She was in no mood to argue. Getting her hair cut was like a tragedy. "It took me so long to grow it this long, and it's such a stupid reason to cut it."

"It's okay Sakura-chan. Having short hair isn't that bad." Hinata consoled. "I used to have really short hair." And it was true. Up till Hinata was thirteen, her raven hair was cut in a Hime style; short at the back but long in the front.

"But still." She removed her hands away from her face, but kept her eyes shut.

"Why do you care so much about your hair, Sakura? It's just a haircut. It can always grow back." Ino tried to comfort her.

Sakura said nothing.

"Why so quiet? Is there an actual reason…." She stopped mid-sentence once she saw the slight pink blush on Sakura's cheeks. "Is it 'cause of Sasuke-kun?"

The blush darkened. She slightly nodded.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata said, shocked.

Ino sighed. "This girl here has a crush on Sasuke-kun."

"I see."

"When we were younger, you see, he was quite popular with the girls in the neighborhood. I heard a rumor going around that he liked girls with long hair. And so that's why I grew out my hair." Sakura told them.

Ino burst out in laughter and Hinata tried to hide hers in.

Sakura grew redder. "Oh shush, love can make you do anything."

"Hai hai." Ino said after laughing to her hearts content.

"C-Can you do me a favor, Hinata-chan? My uniform has grass stains and my other pair is in the washer. Do you mind grabbing my uniform and putting it in with it?" She asked to turn the attention away from her love life.

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind at all." Hinata exited the washroom and into their room.

"Thank you so much, Hinata-chan. It's on my bed. Ayame-san should be there to help." Sakura yelled from her spot.

She pushed the curtain aside and went into Sakura's half. Over the month the room had gotten messier; clean clothes were thrown on the floor, books were scattered, and her desk was filled with papers. It was cluttered, but not to the point of not seeing the floor (like it was when Hinata first came).

She found Sakura's wrinkled uniform on the corner of her bed. She placed it into the empty laundry basket, then went back into her room. Searching through her gym bag, she found the clothes that she needed. _Jeez, Gai-sensei had to make us crawl on the ground. I guess it's best if I wash my jersey with her dirty clothes. _She tossed her gym uniform into the same basket and carried it out the door. The Hyuga hummed a light tune while she headed to the laundry room. Turning around the corner, she noticed her landlord scolding some of the younger students. She decided not to bother her and instead do it herself.

Once she got to the machine, she noticed that there were two machines; a dryer and a washer. She loaded the few pieces of garments into the washer with the uniform that was already in there. She adding in the detergent and hesitantly clicked the ON button of the machine_. I just hope I did that right._

Picking up the basket, Hinata headed out of the laundry room and back to hers.

_**Thunk! **_

Something small and shiny fell out of the basket once she placed it on the ground of Sakura's room. She picked it up and inspected it. The small object was the red-stoned ring she found two days ago, the red ring she was supposed to give to Sakura. _Ah! Right, I forgot._ Looking at it closely, Hinata noticed there was something engraved onto the rim of the silver band. "My dearest?" Hinata read. She cocked her head to the side, wondering why something like that would be on it.

"Hinata-chan? Are you back yet?" Ino called from behind the curtain.

"H-hai!" She answered, startled. She clasped the ring in her palm and went to where her friends were. "Sa-Sakura-chan, your hair…."

"Wa-what about it? Does it look weird?" Sakura stood at the bathroom door. Her eyes were still shut.

"No, not at all, it suits you. Open your eyes and look."

Her friend hesitantly opened one eye. "Really?"

Ino stood behind Sakura. "Of course it does because I cut it, so be thankful!" She grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, and whirled her around to face the mirror. "See?"

Sakura's green eyes widened at her reflection. The once long pink hair she had was cut just above her slender shoulders. "Wah! It actually looks pretty nice, and it feels lighter than before." She played with her hair a little more; twisting it around her finger and flipping some strands.

"So, do you like it?" Ino asked with confidence etched in her voice. Hinata stood beside the blonde and grinned along.

Sakura nodded her head. "I didn't expect it to turn out this good. Thanks Ino!" She beamed.

Ino grinned back. "It's all in a day's work."

"Ano.." Hinata started. She was unsure if she should interrupt the happy mood that was engulfing the air or not. "Sakura-chan, is this yours?" She opened her palm to reveal the small ring.

The smile on her face broadened. "My ring! You found it, thanks. I've been looking for it." Sakura took it out of Hinata's palm. She placed it on her small pinky and gazed at it. "Thank you Hinata-chan, I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't find it. This means so much to me." She clasped Hinata's hands into hers and shook them vigorously.

Hinata just chuckled. _Wah, I did something that made a friend happy. This is the first time. _

Ino looked curiously at her giddy friend. Placing one hand on her right hip, she asked," What's so special about the ring? It's old and all battered up." She raised a brow up, waiting for her friend to answer. Over the years of growing up with Sakura, she had noticed that where ever they went, the childish ring would tag along. Not once had Ino seen Sakura without it. She hadn't thought anything of it until now.

The smile on the pinkette's face quickly dropped. Her green eyes darted away from Ino's and Hinata's, as a slight shade of red rose to her cheeks. "I-it's no-nothing." She half mumbled.

"Nothing, you say? Then what was that about it meaning so much to you? Explain Haruno." Ino drawed closer to the now panicked Sakura.

"That was..um...just a-a figure of speech? Yes-yes, a figure of speech! Wouldn't you...um say something like that if someone found something of yours?" She fumbled out. It was obviously a lie just by looking at her face. She avoided eye contact and played with her fingers.

_Sakura has been keeping secrets from me. First, the being 'childhood friends' thing with two of the most well-known people in the school, and now this ring? Aren't we best friends? Best friends are supposed to share stuff together._ "Lying will get you nowhere Miss. Haruno. Spill the beans," The blonde gave a smile that held an evil intent behind it. "or else I'll tell everyone about the pitiful reason behind your haircut."

"Ok-Ok! I will." She raised her hands up in surrender. When Ino says that she will do something, she WILL do it. "Let's just get out of this room first."

Sakura walked out of the small washroom with Ino and Hinata trailing behind. She sighed once she sat down on the soft-cushioned chair that belonged to Hinata. She glared at the content blonde before she began her tale. "It's kinda embarrassing."

"We don't mind, do we, Hinata-chan?" Ino glanced down at the girl beside her.

She shook her head.

"You see? Now tell." It was more of an order than a suggestion.

Sakura fidgeted_. Damn you, Ino. You'll pay for this later._ "Well, it was before I met Ino, that I got this ring. So, that was when I was about five or six. I was born here in Konoha, but I had to move to a faraway town, and that's where I met Ino." She told Hinata more than to the female that waited for the rest of the story. "Anyways, before I left, I received this ring from a boy. It was during the summer, I remember I played with him whenever I visited the hospital. He was a sick child, frail and unable to go outside. We would play with the small toys he had in his hospital room or read stories together. When I learned that I was moving, I didn't want to tell him. I hid it from him, but he found out from that blabbermouth Naruto. On the last day I saw him, he gave me this ring. He purposed to me. He said that we'd meet again someday because the red string of faith will always tie us together." She blushed a crimson red. "Not knowing what that meant…I um…agreed. And that's the end of my tale."

"Cute." Was all that Hinata said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Whoa Sakura, love at such a young age. So, that means you have a fiancé that you have to look for, eh?"

Sakura nodded, bashfully. "But, you see, the problem is…I don't remember his name, or how he looks like."

Hinata and Ino both fell over from their friend's confession. "Baka! How can you forget that?!" Ino bonked Sakura's head lightly.

"I'm sorry, I was a kid back then. That's why I have this ring with me; it's the only clue I have. If he spots me wearing this, I may find him." Sakura rebutted.

"Yeah, like in a thousand years. There are over a million people living in Konoha, I don't think they're gonna stop and look at every woman's hands for a tiny ring." Ino argued back.

"I think I know that, Ino. He's the same age as us, if I remember correctly. He could be in the same school as us. He did say that his brother went to this school before, so he might end up here too."

Hinata quietly sat while watching her friends bicker. _What if he's home schooled? _She thought, but not dared to say. She didn't want to end up in their tiny argument. _Or what if he moved, or what if he already- No, no, Hinata don't think like that! _She mentally gave herself a slap. An imaginary light bulb dinged open as she thought about something. _Wait, I know what we can do._

"Ano, why don't we try to find him then?" The shy girl suggested. "We can look through the student files of all the males in our year and see if you can recognize his face. That may help you recall how he looks like."

Sakura and Ino looked at Hinata with a blank face. A second passed by before Ino grasped Hinata's hands. "That's a BRILLIANT idea!"

"It is, but in case you haven't noticed, our school is filled with men." The pinkette said.

Hinata thought a little more. She bit her lower lip and brought her finger near her chin. "Then, last year's yearbook?"

"Oh yeah, the yearbook. He might be in there. Alright, I'll ask the librarian tomorrow." She gave a bright smile towards her friends. "Thanks guys."

"Hey, Sakura, so you won't give up on looking for him?" Ino questioned.

"Hell no! It's been eleven years and I haven't. And I'm not gonna stop until I find him. Who do you think I am, Ino? Haruno Sakura doesn't just give up on things." She nudged Ino by the shoulder and gave a thumbs up.

Ino smiled back. "Yep, I know. And what are you going to tell him once you find him?"

"I'm going to cancel our engagement. I'm going to reject him if he still wants to marry me cause I've got Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated proudly.

Ino laughed. "I see. Just let him off nicely now, don't let the poor lad be hurt so badly after a sudden reunion."

Hinata looked at the happy moment exchanged between Ino and Sakura_. I've met such great friends, mothe__r._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please fav/follow/review this story.

To those of you who reviewed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Reviews always make me feel super happy inside. I always squeal and get all giddy after reading what you have to say. Did you know that reviews keep the author going? To all the readers who write fanfic, you would get what I mean. It's nice to know what readers think of our stories and it's reassuring to know that there are people out there that enjoy our work. Reviews make the author all happy inside. Just a few small words of encouragement does a lot even though it may seem small.

All your thoughts inspire me to write faster than I would usually. And once again, I specially thank everyone who reviewed so far. Continuing writing this story is all thanks to you guys, and those who also fav/followed too.

I think I'll be adding fanfic recommendations at the end of each chapter now. It's for if you have nothing to read and you're bored. You can send me PM about some recommendations if you want, however there can be no character bashing in it. Character bashing is a no-no. It can be from any anime series and any couple ^.^. Anything in Bold and Underlined is what I've read (haha most of the stories i read are either NaLu (FT) or NaruHina fics). If it's just Bold then it's something that someone else has recommended.

Okay so first recommendation is **Adherence** by **ToxiNeena,** rated M.

Kay so enough of my blabbering, thanks for reading! Until next time guys.

~Fred

OHH IMPORTANT INFO: I won't be able to do the 2/3 chapters a month thing like a said I would. Sorry again!


End file.
